Le commencement de la fin
by Rebecca-Black
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'une jeune vampire, Rebecca Black, de son cousin, Draco Malfoy et d'une multitude d'autres persos qui causent la perte de Voldemort pour se retrouver au tout début de cette guerre soit en 1984, la septième année des maraudeurs ...
1. Prologue

_Le commencement de la fin_

_par_

_Rebecca Black_

**Prologue**

Je m'appelle Rebecca, Rebecca Black, j'ai 17 ans et l'année prochaine je serais en septième année. Je suis la fille de Felicia Tenebros, la princesse du dernier clan de vampire ancestraux, et de Sirius Black, le « dangereux meurtrier ». Tout d'abord certain pourrait penser que je suis une adolescente des plus normale mais je suis avant toute chose une Tenebros et une sorcière, très puissante d'après certain. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas les Tenebros sont le fruit de l'union de Salazar Serpentard et de Morgane d'Avalon les deux plus puissants mages noirs que la Terre aient porté. Ma mère est morte, lors de mes 1 ans, torturé devant mes yeux par des mangemorts, mon père étant en prison n'a pas pu nous protéger. Les mangemorts m'ont laissé pour morte après m'avoir lancé un ou deux sortilèges de souffrance. Les mangemorts ont ensuite enflammé ma maison. Les pompiers moldu sont arrivé pour éteindre le brasier et m'ont trouver parmi les décombres. Lorsque qu'ils trouvèrent le cadavre de ma mère ils décidèrent de m'envoyer à l'orphelinat. Certain jour je me dit que j'aurais mieux fait de mourir, mais tout ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

Mot de l'auteur

Bonjour tout le monde c'est juste pour vous dire d'être indulgent avec moi car c'est ma première fic et que si elle vous intéresse envoyez moi des review sinon c'est histoire restera sur mon disque durpour le restant de ses jours.Rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire etles perso que j'ai inventé tout est à JKR.Alors maintenant que tout est dit chow

Rebecca Black

p.s. L'histoire se déroule principalement autour de Rebecca, mais on va retrouver aussis Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger et plein d'autres perso sortant de mon imagination tordu. Ah et dsl si vous trouver des fautes d'orthographes.

* * *


	2. Mon histoire

_Chapitre 1 Mon histoire_

Je n'était encore qu'un poupon lorsque qu'on couple de Cracmol m'ont adopté et m'ont élevé comme leur propre enfant, ils ont tout de suite remarqué que je n'était pas comme les autres. J'étais plus blanche que la normale mais étant encore petite cela passait inaperçu. Chaque mois j'ingurgitais une potion qui me donnait la chance d'avoir juste à boire un flacon de sang par année. Heureusement ils n'ont jamais eu la prétention de se dire mes parents mais pour moi ils étaient ma famille et ma raison de vivre. Ils m'envoyèrent à l'école Moldu. Pour les enfants, j'étais différente d'eux et pour cela ils me rejetèrent. Maltraité, insulté, battu, taxé étaient des actions de mon quotidien. Ils ne savaient pas encore comme j'étais dangereuse.

Un jour où j'en eu assez et j'ai fait un sort de magie noire et ce sans m'en rendre compte pour ensuite faire une fugue. Mes tuteurs n'en revenaient pas, je n'avais que 5 ans et je faisais de la magie, noire par-dessus le marché. Après m'avoir ramener de force chez nous, ils décidèrent de retrouver ma famille pour qu'ils puissent m'apprendre à me servir de mes pouvoirs. Ils avaient mon nom, s'étant coupé du monde la magie ils ne savaient pas encore la réputation des Black, tout se qu'ils savaient c'était que ma famille allait surtout du côté noir de la magie.

Mais avant d'avoir essayer quoi que se soit, l'on entendit 5 pop caractéristique d'un transplanage. Devant moi ce tenait 5 vampires, je les reconnu par la blancheur de leur peau et leur canine qui dépassait largement la longueur habituelle. J'avais beau être jeune j'était tout de même instruite. Deux d'entre eux se présentèrent comme mes grands-parents et que les autres, qui les accompagnaient, étaient ma tante, mon oncle et ma cousine.

Mes parents adoptif s'opposèrent à l'idée que je rejoigne ma vraie famille, malheur à eux mes grands-parents ne sont pas très patient et décidèrent de les tuer. Je monta dans ma chambre avec ma nouvelle cousine, fit ma valise et parti avec eux pour commencer mon apprentissage de la magie. Ils m'avaient fait bonne impression en les tuant. Ils m'apprirent tout d'abord l'hémoglobine langue parlé et écrite par les Tenebros depuis la nuit des temps. Ensuite, ils m'enseignèrent l'art du combat. Ma préférence était le tir à l'arc et le maniement des dagues, combats avec lesquels j'étais particulièrement habile. Ma cousine suivait le même entraînement que moi. Nous apprîmes aussi la magie noire et la magie intermédiaire que l'on avait surnommée magie «grise», car elle n'était ni blanche ni noire. Nous apprîmes aussi à monter sur un balai tout en se battant et pour se défouler en jouant au Quidditch. On nous apprit même l'histoire et les bonnes manières nous étions tout de même de sang royal.

Lors de nos 11 ans, on nous a envoyé au Collège de Salem pour jeunes sorcières de sang pur. Mais nous avons été renvoyé pour cause de torture envers un professeur. Ce n'est pas notre faute si notre professeur d'astronomie ne peut résister à un écartèlement et à un écorchement vif. Pourtant nous étions de bonne humeur et n'avons pas voulu la faire trop souffrir.

Tout de même l'année suivante nous allâmes au Collège Firespirit. Malheureusement pour nous le château fut attaqué par des harpies et des trolls au service de Voldemort et ma cousine fut tuée dans la cohut. Je rentra dans une rage noire et les extermina tous avec amusement.

Je continua donc ma scolarité au Collège de Beauxbâton, j'y fis la connaissance d'Alexandre Lupin, un jeune lycanthrope de part sa naissance aux yeux vert clair, aux cheveux châtain et au sourire d'ange même s'il n'en était pas un, parfois sérieux, mais la plupart du temps il était un véritable charmeur. À cause des ses transformation il avait un physique très avantageux, malgré quelques cernes qu'il camouflait aisément. Ainsi que Loan Lestrange, un jeune homme aux yeux bleu électrique, aux cheveux bruns pâle, nous devîmes bien vite les meilleurs amis du monde. Nous fîmes les 400 coups et on nous surnommait les spectres. Rapide et invisible telle était notre devise. Mais comme toujours le malheur me courait après. Le clan Tenebros fut attaqué par les elfes noirs, car ils refusaient de prendre parti pour la guerre qui était amorcé (les deux camps sont faibles m'avait fait remarqué mon grand-père) et tous autant qu'ils étaient, vampires et elfes, moururent dans la bataille. Je n'avais nulle part où aller durant l'été. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, Loan m'accueilli pour les vacances. Je fit donc la rencontre de ses parents. Ils s'appelaient Bellatrix et Rodulphus Lestrange. Bizarrement je ressemblais beaucoup à Bellatrix, j'avais les mêmes cheveux noirs, la même forme ovale de visage, la même forme du nez. En bref, les seules différences que j'avais avec elle étaient la pâleur de ma peau, la forme de ma bouche et de ma taille qui était plus fine. Sinon nous étions presque des jumelles. Lorsque Loan me présenta, elle se mit à blanchir. Il lui demanda :

Mère, qu'avez-vous donc?

Rien, rien un léger malaise tout simplement lui répondit-elle

Arrêtez de me mentir mère, vous êtes aussi blanche que Rébecca l'est et c'est déjà un record.

Tu m'as bien dit que le nom de famille de cette jeune fille est Black?

Bien sûr pourquoi vous mentirais-je?

Rodulphus n'avait arrêté de me fixer depuis mon arrivé. Il se pencha vers sa femme et lui dit : « Comment peut-elle te ressembler autant? Elle n'est pourtant pas de ta famille? Non? »

Bellatrix ne fit même pas attention aux paroles de son époux et me demanda d'un ton sec de lui dire le nom de mes parents. Je lui répondis :

Felicia Tenebros et Sirius Black

Elle blanchit encore plus si c'était possible

C'est impossible dit-elle d'un murmure à peine audible

Qu'est-ce qui est impossible? demanda Loan

Elle ne peut être celle qu'elle prétend!

Et pourquoi ne serais-je pas Rébecca Black?

Pour la simple et bonne raison que la seule et unique Rébecca Black est morte avec sa mère lors d'une attaque de mangemort durant l'année de ses un an!

Existe-t-il un moyen de prouver mon identité?

Oui il y en a un mais... commença-t-elle

Et c'est?

Un sortilège …

Rien que sa

Laisse moi finir avant de parler, je ne parle d'un de ses petits sortilèges dont n'importe quel imbécile peut effectuer, mais du sortilège « Sangus » Mais je doute fortement que tu as assez de force pour le faire.

Hein que quoi? Mère qu'est-ce que ce sortilège?

Ce sortilège est un sortilège qui nécessite 1 litre de sang des deux personnes voulant vérifier s'elles ont un lien sanguin Loan, le sang doit être recueilli à froid, lui répondis-je Mais je comprend pas le lien de se sortilège avec moi, car d'après mes recherches je suis la dernière descendante des Black et ce dans le monde entier.

Je vois que tu es cultivé, et pour le lien il se trouve que mon nom de jeune fille est Black et que Sirius était mon cousin, un traître à son sang certes mais mon cousin tout de même.

Je dois vous croire sur parole vu que mes parents sont mort et se bien avant que je puisse les connaître

Elles effectuèrent le sortilège et celui-ci s'avéra positif. Le reste de l'été se passa normalement ponctué de quelques entraînements de Quidditch et de magie noire. J'écrivais régulièrement à Alexandre et il me fit part qu'il déménageait en Angleterre, mais qu'ils continuerait l'année à Beauxbâton. Moi et Loan allions entamer notre sixième année à Beauxbâton, mais la directrice trop contente que ma famille ne soit plus là pour me défendre me renvoya et je dus encore changer d'école. Cette année j'irai à Drumstang.

* * *

Mot de l'auteur

Voici le premier chapitre, j'aimerai beaucoup recevoir vos commentaires qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais pour pouvoir m'améliorer, mais cette histoire est avant tout un défouloir pour mon imagination débordante et si personne aime je l'enlèverait.

_Rebecca Black_


	3. Drumstang

Chapitre 2 Drumstang

Je me rendis donc en Bulgarie pour prendre le train qui me mènera à ma nouvelle école. Dans le train je fis la rencontre de Malicia Rogue et de Sébastien Frostpine, qui me présentèrent à leur tour Damien Malfoy. Nous nous entendions parfaitement. Nous avions les mêmes idéaux, détestions les moldus et aimions tous les combats.

Damien avait les cheveux blonds aux épaules, des yeux d'un mélange de bleu-vert. Il avait un corps d'apollon et il était de loin le gars avec qui je m'entendais le mieux. Il avait un an de plus que moi. Malicia avait de longs cheveux brun foncé, des yeux noirs et des formes là où il fallait. Sébastien était un gars sympa et intelligent, mais si vous le provoquer il devient un redoutable adversaire. Il avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux gris.

Lors du banquet de début d'année, le directeur un certain Daragon nous fit part qu'il y aurait cette année un tournoi inter-école de Quidditch, et que chaque personne voulant se présenter pour l'équipe de l'école devrait passer une sélection le 12 septembre. Le banquet commença après le petit discours du directeur dont le résumé est bla bla bla règlement bla bla bla notes bla bla bla important. Je suivis Malicia pour me rendre au dortoir. Ici les élèves n'était pas réparti alors chaque personne allait dans le dortoir qu'il voulait.

Le lendemain, j'ai appris que Damien sortait avec une fille qui s'appelait Alicia Sopers. La blondasse type : poitrine généreuse, yeux de biche et un QI de zéro ou même moins si possible. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment lui trouver? À part son physique bien sûr. Hum … problème difficile… je dirai… rien!

Après un petit déjeuner, moi, Malicia, Sébastien et Damien nous rendîmes en cours de potion. Le professeur un vieux fou du nom de Lavoisier nous demanda de nous mettre en binôme mixte. Je me mis donc avec Damien même si cela ne semblait pas plaire à sa blondasse et Mali se mit avec Sébass.

Aujourd'hui c'est passé une merveilleuse rupture dans la grande salle. En effet Damien avait décidé qu'il en avait assez de sa blonde. Il la laissa tomber comme une vieille chaussette sans importance et vient s'asseoir à notre table et commença à parler Magie Noire. Il nous dit que son père avait tout organisé pour que nous ayons la maque des ténèbre et ce même si nous n'avions pas fini l'école. Et comme tout le monde le savait Daragon ne pourrait s'y opposer, car lui-même en était un. Nous allions la recevoir le 25 novembre au soir.

Le 12 septembre, nous nous rendîmes aux sélections de Quidditch pour faire parti de l'équipe de la coupe Inter-écoles. Moi j'étais poursuiveuse centre, Malicia poursuiveuse droite, Sébastien était batteur et Damien était Gardien. Bien entendu nous eûmes haut la main nos postes respectifs. De plus dans l'équipe nous avions Victor Krum comme attrapeur, Émeric Forigny comme deuxième batteur et Téleri Norgoth comme poursuiveuse gauche.

Notre entraîneur nous fit travailler dur. Et moi je correspondait toujours avec Alexandre et Loan, eux aussi participaient à la coupe. Ils étaient tout deux batteur. Durant les entraînements, nous apprîmes tous à mieux nous connaître. Et lors du Bal d'halloween, auquel j'ai accompagné Émeric, il me demanda de sortir officiellement avec lui, se à quoi j'accepta immédiatement. Il était tellement mignon avec ses cheveux châtain mi-long, ces yeux bleu-gris un curieux mélange qui me faisait fondre le cœur. Depuis, il se tient toujours avec moi, Mali, Sébass et Damien. Nous faisions la loi et ce tout le monde le savait les seuls qui pouvaient nous répondrent étaient ceux de l'équipe.

Le 4 Novembre, l'équipe se rendit en Angleterre pour parvenir à Poudlard où se tiendrait les matches assurant soit la victoire ou la défaite à notre équipe. Ce fut avec joie, que j'aperçu le Collège de sorcellerie, qui annonçait la fin de notre périple sur ce bateau des plus ridicule. À notre arrivé nous aperçûmes tous les élèves de Poudlard, mais aussi ceux l'équipe de Salem, Firespirit (dont l'école avait été reconstruite suite à l'attaque) et Beaubâton. En apercevant mes deux amis, je ne pu me retenir et couru sauter dans leur bras. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que nous n'avions pas été ensemble. Nous commençâmes alors à tous parler en même temps pour se raconter se que les autres avaient manqué. Je leur présentai mon ptit ami, et ils l'adoptèrent rapidement tout comme mes autres amis. Qui se ressemble s'assemble c'est bien connu.

Puisque nous allions passer toute l'année à Poudlard le directeur, un uluberlu du nom de Dumbledore voulu que l'on passe sous un chapeau miteux, par lequel nous serions réparti dans les quatre différentes maisons.

Les noms commencèrent donc à défiler :

Annouk Béatrice – poufsouffle

….

Alouk Philippin – serdaigle (NDA- Pour ceux de Regina c'est notre gargouille nationale)

Lorsque que la directrice adjointe (Minerva Mcgonagale) prononça mon nom de famille tout le monde se tourna vers ma direction. Il n'avait jamais rencontré un Black ou quoi? C'était pourtant une famille très influente en Angleterre, non? À moins que se soit à cause de mon père qui était bêtement mort l'an dernier, sans avoir cherché une seule fois à communiquer avec moi? Je le hais, je le hais, je le hais.

Je fus réparti à serpentard, la maison des nobles, où l'on m'applaudit chaleureusement. Bien entendu tout mes amis me rejoignirent chez les serpentards.

Cependant pour Malicia et Damien il y eu le même silence que pour moi. J'appris par après que le père de Malicia s'appelait Severus et était le directeur de notre maison ainsi que le professeur de potion. Et que Damien avait un petit frère de mon âge à serpentard. Alexandre aussi reçu des regards surpris mais contrairement à nous ceux-ci n'étaient mélangés avec de la haine. Son père était le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Rémus Lupin.

Après un véritable banquet, nous allâmes nous coucher dans le dortoir, pour pouvoir affronter la journée du lendemain.

* * *

Mot de l'auteur

Bon le prochain chapitre va être la première journée de cours alors pour avoir le prochain chapitre je veux au moins 3 reviews, c'est facile à faire et très rapide pas besoin d'être élaboré un simple "c'est super" ou "continue je veux la suite" suffit. tk à la prochaine

Rebecca Black

RAR

Paprika Star: Comme tu as pu le découvrir dans ce chapitre Alexandre est le fils de Remus. Non, il n'a pas suivit Rebeccaà Drumstang, mais ils se retrouvent à Poudlard. Pour Draco il vont le rencontrer réellement bientôt patiente un peu.

Maude: Thx pour tes encouragement, je trouvais vraiment je j'écrivais pathétiquement lol. J'espère que tu aimeras retrouver notre gargouille nationale! À bas la gargouille! loll


	4. Première journée à Poudlard

Chapitre 3 Première journée à Poudlard

Je me suis réveillé à l'aube comme d'habitude. Je suis descendu dans la salle commune et ait vu Damien. Je suis alors aller le rejoindre. Ensemble nous allâmes déjeuner. Il n'y avait presque personne, quelques serdaigle sans importance, quelques poufsouffle toujours sans importance et trois gryffondor. Je me mit à observer les griffy, l'un était roux, mesurait approximativement 1m 90 embrassait une petite brune aux cheveux embroussailler qui tenait déjà ses livres de cours dans ses mains. L'autre avait des cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient un peu avant les épaules. On aurait dit qu'il descendait d'un balai. Il était plutôt charmant et avait de super beau yeux d'un vert émeraude. Son regard avait une étincelle de regret, de tristesse et de joie

La jeune fille, qui nous aperçu enfin décida de venir nous saluer. Les deux autres garçon l'accompagnèrent et avait un regard méfiant en s'approchant de nous. Alexandre, Malicia et Sébastien nous avait rejoint entre temps.

La fille nous dit alors :

Bienvenu à Poudlard je m'appelle Hermione Granger et je suis préfète en chef. Je suis à Gryffondor et si vous avez un problème quelconque vous pouvez venir me demander de l'aide ou alors allez voir les professeurs. Oh et j'allais oublier voilà vos horaires.

Nos horaires ? Dit Alex

Bien sûr vous allez suivre les cours avec les autres personnes de votre maison. Les cours sont toujours combinés entre deux maisons.

Bon d'accord, dis-je, et maintenant j'ai une question. Tu peux expliquer pourquoi tu t'es affubler de deux garde du corps pour venir nous parler? Parce d'après se que j'ai entendu la plus grande qualité des gryffondor est le courage et présentement je n'en voit pas vraiment.

Le rouquin me regarda avec de la haine pure et simple. Le rouquin me répondit alors :

De un, je suis moi aussi préfet alors j'ai tout autant le droit de venir vous parler et de deux, nous n'allions tout de même pas la laisser seule devant une gang de sale sorcier de sang pur raciste qui vont sûrement devenir les futurs mangemorts et qui par conséquent sont rempli de magie noire.

Par la suite, le rouquin qui s'appelait Ron Weasley pris sa copine par le bras et s'en alla. Par contre, l'autre me fixait. Il y avait dans les yeux … du doute? Je lui fit un sourire en coin et m'éclipsa.

Je regarde mon horaire et vit que l'on commençait avec Défense contre les Forces du mal, le cours risquait d'être intéressant puisque que c'est le père d'Alexandre qui était le prof. Je rejoignis mes amis et ensemble nous allâmes au cours. Le cours fut intéressant, du moins pour les autres, car je connaissait déjà tout le programme de l'année comme celui de l'année d'après. La royauté a tout de même des bons côtés, comme celui d'avoir une très bonne éducation. Le cours portait sur les gorgones, ces jeunes filles qui avaient l'apparence de grand reptile à la peau verte qui après leurs 17 ans avait le pouvoir d'ensorceler les jeunes hommes qui par le plus grand malheur tombait amoureux de leur apparence humaine. Alors le jeune homme était dévorer par les serpents qui lui servait de cheveux ou s'il avait de la chance se transformait en statue éternelle.

Après le cours nous allâmes voir le professeur, par contre trois gryffondor avaient eu la même idée que nous. Nous allions nous en aller, quand Remus nous appela. En voyant les regard de dégoût et de haine que Ronald nous lançai il nous demanda quel était le problème. Ronald répondit que c'était évident, ils étaient en compagnie de futur serviteur d'un mage noir. Remus le pris pas, son fils faisait parti de ceux que Ron accusait. Et il lui demanda de nous offrir des excuses et lui expliqua que ce n'était pas parce que l'on était à Serpentard que nous savions tous la magie noire. Il ne savait pas encore à quel point il se trompait. Nous en savions plus en magie noire que la plupart des gens, du moins en se qui me concerne avec Malicia, Émeric, Damien et Sébastien.

Le 25 novembre approcha rapidement, nous devions nous retrouver chez Damien et ensemble se rendre pour recevoir notre marque. Quel fut ma surprise quand j'eut cogné de voir Loan m'ouvrir celui-ci avait l'air aussi surpris que moi. Je lui avais dit que je passerai la journée avec des amis et lui m'avait dit qu'il devait aller visiter sa tante. Par contre lui, ne mentais pas totalement, car il était bien chez sa tante, mais pour participer à la fiesta que donnait son cousin en l'occurrence Draco Malfoy. Je ne le connaissais pas encore. Je rentra dans le hall et vit quelques personnes que j'avais apreçu dans la salle commune.

Je continuai de parler avec Loan jusqu'à ce qu'une bécasse demande qui avait cogné et où j'étais devenu le centre d'attention. Je détestais cette impression. Comble de malheur Draco me remarqua et décida de venir me demander la raison de ma présence alors qu'il ne m'avait pas invité. Je lui répondis sur le même air hautain que le sien :

Si tu veux tout savoir, je suis venu voir Damien et certainement pas pour une pathétique petite fête entre personne dont je ne connais même pas l'existence

Damien choisit se moment pour descendre en me disant :

Rebecca, je vois que tu as déjà fait la connaissance de mon frérot

Oui et ce fut d'un accueil tellement chaleureux répondis-je ironiquement

Oui je vois, il doit déjà être en train de jouer son numéro de méchant, alors qu'il ne connaît pas encore tes exploits.

Hum, s'il veut les connaître il n'a qu'à demander aux élèves de l'équipe de Firespirit, quoique ceux de Salem aient aussi leur mot à dire et bien entendu ceux de Beaubâton mais pour celle-ci tu n'as qu'à demander à Loan, je crois que tu le connais assez bien.

Et sous les yeux de tout de le monde nous éclatâmes de rire, chose très mais alors très rares. Certain n'avait même jamais vu Damien rire. Draco lui avait écouté notre dialogue et était présentement en état de choc. Il était là les bras ballant avec un regard vide. En tout cas nous reprîmes très vite contenance et avec les autres qui étaient arrivé nous partîmes pour le manoir Jedusor. La fête prit fin, et Draco et Loan nous rejoignirent les autres n'étant pas encore prêt à rentrer dans les rangs.

* * *

Note de l'auteur

Bon je sais, je sais ce chapitre est complètement lamentable et je ferais mieux la prochaine fois. En passant si quelqu'un a des idées pour que Rebecca martyre Alouk Philippin sa serait vraiment gentil de me les envoyer (j'adore le sadique en passant).

Rebecca Black

RAR

Maude: Vla la suite, j'espère que t'es pas trop déçu et pour ridiculiser not gargouille va l'être au max.


	5. La marque

Chapitre 4 La marque et premier match du tournoi

Le manoir Jedusor était tout sauf chaleureux. Ils étaient aux couleurs des serpentard. Je fus surprise de voir ma tante, elle me fit un clin d'oeil pour m'encourager, je n'en avais pas besoin mais l'intention me fit chaud au cœur.

Pour recevoir la marque nous devions passer une épreuve. La nôtre était de tuer un moldu avec la magie noire, mais les impardonnable nous était interdit. Loan passa en premier et nous fit la démonstration d'un magnifique « Torturam » (Déchiquette tous organes du corps). Draco nous fit un « Ecartelus » (Écartèlement), Malicia un « Penduram » (pendu), Damien un « Guillotinalum » (coup de guillotine), Émeric un « Hachum » (le corps se retrouvent en morceau de 1 cm3) et finalement je fit un « Occulum Sangus » (j'ai fais sortir tous le sang de ma victime d'un coup perçant la peau en milliard de petits trous).

Nous reçûmes la marque et partîmes passer la nuit au manoir Malfoy. Le lendemain je fis mieux la connaissance de Draco. Même si il ne le laissait pas voir, il était quelqu'un de très bien. Bon d'accord votre notion du bien et du mal est peut-être différente de la mienne, mais pour moi Draco était une personne sur qui je pourrais compter et se peut importe la situation. Et pour être sur que personne nous dénoncerait sans conséquence nous avons fait un pacte. Nous nous soutiendrons dans toutes les situations possibles et inimaginable.

Le retour à Poudlard est arrivé beaucoup trop tôt à mon avis. Mais les matchs de Quidditch, commençaient la semaine suivante, ce qui signifiait entraînement intensif.

Le premier match eut lieu en ce samedi 1 octobre. Ce fut un match Salem vs Drumstang. Le match ne fut pas du tout difficile à gagner. Comme je l'ai précisé plus tôt j'étais poursuiveuse centre. Les filles de Salem connaissaient toutes la fin tragique de leur professeur d'astronomie, alors ma réputation n'était pas à faire, mais les filles en voyant que je m'entendais parfaitement (le meilleur du monde) avec toutes les personnes de mon équipe ne pouvait que supposer que nous étions tous pareil, ce qui leur faisait extrêmement peur. Et elles avaient raisons, nous avions un jeu parfait mixé avec une brutalité extrême de la part de nos batteurs. Le match ne fit pas long feu, il dura à peine 1h ce qui est très peu pour un match de Quiddicht. 1250 à 0 voilà le score final, c'était une victoire écrasante. Les élèves de gryfondor, serdaigle et poufsouffle nous regardaient maintenant avec crainte et certain (pas beaucoup) avec de la haine. On se demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs. On n'a envoyé à l'infirmerie que les ¾ de l'équipe et ils sont toujours en bons état, quoique peut-être que l'attrapeur va prendre un peu de temps à s'en remettre. En tout cas, c'était à elle de ne pas jouer à la plus belle feinte avec Victor.

Cette soirée là fut mémorable. L'alcool coula à flot dans la salle commune des serpentard. Toute la compagnie était soul et la party commença. Tout d'abord l'on mit de la musique, puis on se mit à danser dans le coin que Malicia nous avait aménager, nous nous croyions dans une discothèque moldue, mais en dix fois mieux tout de même.

Vers deux heures du matin Draco se prit une bécasse et parti continué à faire la fête dans sa chambre … pas de question on sait tous ce qu'ils ont fait … par contre se qu'il ne savait pas encore s'était que la bécasse était Pansy Parkinson, une des pires filles du bahut, côté physique bien sur. Les garçons la cotaient -100 pour sa beauté « légendaire » et « unique ». Bien entendu elle n'était pas au courant, qu'elle dommage, dès son retour je la mettrai au courant, faut tout de même qu'elle sache la vérité … pauvre petit Draco je suis sure que demain il va jouer l'amnésique … à moins que j'aille le prévenir avant qu'il n'essai de passer à l'acte … bon il ne mérite absolument pas cela … bon je l'averti.

J'allai l'avertir après mon super monologue de pensées. Heureusement il me reconnut et jeta dehors au plus vite le petit pékinois. Non, mais voulez vous me dire qui apprécie ce genre de fille. Ah oui c'est vrai Crabbe en est fou amoureux. Ah l'amour, sa peut même rendre des gens intelligent (intelligent faut le dire vite, moins stupide serait mieux pour lui, quoique d'habitude c'est le contraire, mais on dirait bien que Crabbe est le contraire d'un personne normalement constitué). Je suis vraiment trop gentille. (Mouais sa dépend tout de même du point de vue, mais avec mes amis c'est différent ce sont maintenant ma famille).

Ce matin, j'ai reçu un journal annonçant la mise en prison des prisonniers évader en juin dernier. Parmi eux, ce trouvaient : Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodulphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Evan Rosier, Crabbe et Goyle senior ainsi que plusieurs autres non connus. Je me leva en fureur, et me dirigea à la table des gryfondors pour parler à Potter.

Bien joué dis-je

Il se retourna avec un air surpris

Tu viens d'envoyer en prison la dernière personne de ma famille j'espère que tu es content.

Ce n'est pas ma faute si ta famille est constituée de mangemort

Pense tu que j'ai choisi ma famille, tu ne connais pas ma vie et ne la connaîtra jamais, même Alex, Loan ou même Mali ne la connaissent pas, ils en connaissent les parties les plus importantes, mais le reste leur est inconnue. Alors tu ne peux te vanter d'être un pauvre petit orphelin qui veut se battre pour pouvoir venger ses proches.

Je ne joue pas les pauvres petits orphelins dit-il en serrant les dents

Je retourna à ma table et jeta le journal à mes amis. Leurs visages se décomposèrent très rapidement. La perte des anciens, signifiait que c'était les nouveaux qui allaient se taper les corvées. En effet, dès la semaine suivante nous étions appelé aux réunions.

Tout d'abord, les missions n'étaient pas très difficiles, tuer des Moldus, s'attaquer à des Cracmol, mais tout se compliqua d'un coup sec. Voldemort nous demanda de s'attaquer à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers la plus sûr du pays, et nous devions dévaliser le plus de coffres avant l'arrivé des aurors. À notre retour nous avions l'argent d'une trentaine de coffres, mais Voldemort ne fut pas content et décida de se défouler sur Émeric, mon chum, l'amour de ma vie! À la fin, il s'en ai lassé et lui a lancé un Avada Kedavra, parce qu'il était supposément un être faible. Pourtant, il était meilleurs que la plupart des anciens.

Là j'ai pété ma coche et mon aura se révéla entièrement, d'après Damien, elle était plus maléfique que celle de Voldemort lui-même. Je m'éleva de la surface du sol et me mit à déclarer d'une voix rauque : « Vous venez de rompre votre serment Serpentard, Salazard, vous aviez promis sur notre union que vous ne vous attaqueriez, où l'un de vos héritier, jamais un sang pur d'Avalon. Je vous reprends donc les pouvoirs dont je vous avais fait dons en compensation. » Je lançai une boule verte électrique sur son corps qui fut secoué de spasmes incontrôlable, et pendant se temps je souriais de toutes mes dents et avait repris mon apparence originelle complète, même mes canines et ma peau plus blanche que le plus pur des blanc. La boule revient vers moi et je l'accueillis dans mon corps. Mes pouvoirs se décuplèrent et je transplana emportant mes amis

* * *

Mot de l'auteur 

Salut, vla un nouveau chapitre et le prochain devrait suivre prochainement. Merci aux personnes qui me laissent un ptit mot, sa m'encourage à continuer de publier!

Rebecca Black

RAR

Paprika Star: Remus fait confiance à son fils, et Rebecca est la fille de Sirius. Même si elle est à Serpentard cela ne signifie pas qu'elle est mangemorte (ce chapitre dit le contraire mais sa c'est un détail faut pas oublier que c'est Remus qui pense), et Draco, Damien et Loan sont ses cousins alors ils ont le bénéfice du doute. Thx pour tes reviews elles font vraiment plaisir! Kiss et à la prochaine j'espère...


	6. Retour à Poudlard

Chapitre 5 Retour à Poudlard

Je me retrouvas en plein milieu de la grande salle blessé, les vêtements en loques, mon tatouage de mangemorte pleinement visible, mon tatouage en forme de Dragon Noir prouvant que je maîtrisait fortement la magie noire et le pire de tout avec mon apparence réelle, soit celle d'une fille qui ressemble presque trait pour trait à Bellatrix Black, avec une peau blanche à faire peur et des canines proéminente.

Malicia accourut vers moi et me donna une potion pour ramener mon physique d'humaine et chasser les envies de sang qui m'assaillaient. Avec mes esprits qui revenaient peu à peu du mode haine totale, je me retourna et me dirigea vers la place que Potter et ses amis étaient assis. Ils étaient tous en train de me regarder figés, pire que des statues. Même s'ils le criaient sur les toits ils ne croyaient pas réellement que j'en était une, et puis d'abord habituellement c'était à 18 ans que nous avions le « privilège » de recevoir la marque. À moins que c'était le fait que j'étais une vampire ou encore le fait que j'ai laissé mon aura à pleine puissance (elle est presque entièrement noire avec du rouge, de l'argent et du vert).

Je dus frapper sur la table pour qu'il se réveille et puisse enfin annoncé ce que j'avais à dire.

- Potter je suis avec toi

Cette révélation choqua la quasi-totalité de la grande salle. Puis Weasley me répondit :

- Eh la mangemorte pourquoi on te ferait confiance, qu'est-ce qui nous dit que ce n'est pas un piège pour devenir espionne et ainsi mieux l'emporter à ton maître adoré

- Eh poil de carotte tu sais que c'est une excellente idée, je n'y avait même pas penser répondis-je avec cynisme. Et pour ta confiance ce n'est pas la tienne que je veux obtenir, mais celle de Potter, mais pour mon plus grand malheur toi et ta copine êtes ses meilleurs amis alors voici pourquoi vous allez devoir atteindre après sa majesté pour apprendre la nouvelle qui va sûrement te réjouir.

Je mis ma baguette sur ma tempe, créa une sorte d'écran de cinéma et mit en projection mon dernier souvenir d'Éméric soit la partie où il se prend un Avada Kedavra en plein ventre tout en m'embrassant pour me sauver la vie

- Vous le reconnaissez? Si non, ce cadavre était mon ptit ami et fiancé. Un sorcier de lignée du sang d'Avalon. Voldemort va le payer. Ma tante ma fait rentrer dans cet enfer là. Au début sa m'amusait (je fit un sourire sadique) mais là, la face de serpent exagère. Foi de Black, il le payera, et comme tu es le seul à pouvoir le faire payer, je vais être de ton côté. Mes amis me suivraient dans la mort alors dans cette guerre nous sommes présentement dans le même camp.

Les griffy réagirent en voyant le cadavre d'Émeric, il était vraiment méconnaissable. Voldemort n'y était pas aller de main morte. La belette était blanche en me regardant. Je continuai donc :

- Vous n'êtes pas prêt, vous ne connaissez pas votre adversaire. Vous n'avez affronté que les plus faibles. _À ces mots les élèves tremblèrent_. Je vais t'apprendre les combats magiques, la magie noire et la magie vampirique si tu réussis à la contrôler. Malicia t'apprendra l'occlumentie et la legillemencie. Draco va t'apprendre la magie intermédiaire et la maîtrise de ses émotions. Sébastien t'enseignera la magie des éléments et Damien t'apprendra la magie elfique. Nous sommes tous dans la même galère. Nous avons 2 semaines pour t'entraîner avant la prochaine attaques contre le collège et cette attaque sera définitive. Aucune échappatoire possible.

- Pourquoi serais-je le seul à bénéficier de cet entraînement et pourquoi l'exposé aux yeux et oreilles de tous. Me dit Harry

- Tout simplement, car nous sommes les seuls marqué en bas de la majorité, que Voldemort est présentement blessé pour grande perte de magie et que s'il y a une personne qui ose lui en parler je le tuerai de mes propres mains alors là-dessus il n'y a aucun problème.

Toute la salle trembla sous mes mots. Je les disais comme s'ils n'avaient aucune importance et c'était vrai, du moins pour moi. Je me retourna alors vers eux et dit :

- Les cours que je viens d'énoncer seront accessibles à tous les intéressés. Par contre, réfléchissez bien, vous êtes dans la guerre et ne pourrez lui échapper. Vous avez trois possibilité, mourir lâchement, mourir au combat ou nous aider à gagner cette guerre une fois pour toute.

Suite à ma déclaration les professeurs ont annoncé l'un à la suite de l'autre :

- Les cours de métamorphose serviront à devenir Animagi et à apprendre à transformer tous les objets à porter de la main en animal ou alors en armes magique et moldue.

- Les cours de potion serviront à créer des poisons pour en empeigner vos lames, flèche ou toutes autres armes ou vous créerez des potions pour renforcer votre magie et/ou devenir plus endurant.

- Les cours de DCFM, seront triplés pour que vous en appreniez le plus possible

- Toutes personnes sachant monter sur un balai va subir un entraînement pour pouvoir combattre du ciel.

- Des cours de premiers soins seront donnés aux plus jeunes pour aider leurs aînés

- Les cours de Botanique, de Soin aux créatures magiques, Runes, Divination et Étude des Moldus seront annulés pour laisser places aux autres cours.

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et demanda le calme pour ensuite dire :

- Je vais lancer avec l'aide de tous les professeurs un sortilège temporel pour nous laisser une semaine de plus pour nous préparer consciencieusement et ne pas foncer la tête baissée vers notre ennemi commun. Alors à tous le temps est à la guerre, maîtriser le maximum de sort qui pourrait vous sauver la vie et faites de votre mieux durant les cours cela en va de notre survie à tous.

Par la suite, j'ai été voir le directeur :

- Professeur, nous ne serons pas les seuls à se faire attaquer. Tous les sorciers et/ou moldu des villages avoisinant seront attaqués ainsi que tous les plus grands collège de sorcellerie. J'ai des connaissances à Salem, Firespirit, Beaubâton et Drumstang. Demander leur aide et s'ils le faut menacer les. Ceux qui ne seront pas avec nous seront contre nous. Envoyer des émissaires aux quatre coins du monde. Que toutes les personnes sachant tenir une arme à ses mains nous aident à lutter. Voldemort à pour allié des démons, des dragons et plusieurs autres que vous ne pouvez imaginer.

- Je vois, je suivrais tes conseils … Oh et surtout entraîne les biens, j'ai confiance en toi et tes amis, et merci de nous avoir averti.

* * *

Mot de l'auteur

Bon j'ai pris bcp de plaisir à écrire ce chap, dans le prochain vous verrez la décadence de not gargouille nationnale (clin d'oeil à maude). En passant laisser moi de vos idée pour le ridiculiser... thx d'avance

Rébecca


	7. L’entraînement et la Bataille

Chapitre 6 L'entraînement et la Bataille

Après la rencontre avec le Directeur, Rebecca retourna auprès de ses amis. Ensemble ils mirent au point un programme d'entraînement intensif pour Harry et ensuite pour les élèves. Bien entendu celui de Harry était plus élevé et plus exigeant, lui il devait être parfait.

Durant les trois semaine alloué, les cours furent intensifs; tir à l'arc, corps à corps, maniement d'épée, de dagues, de sabres, confectionnent de poison, d'élixir de guérison, d'endurance, métamorphose humaine, animagis, premiers soins, les combats magiques, la magie noire et la magie vampirique, l'occlumentie, la legillemencie, la magie intermédiaire et la maîtrise de ses émotions, la magie elfique, la maîtrise des éléments.

Chaque élèves selon sont niveau apprenait à rester en vie en temps de guerre.

Certe, quelques anecdotes ponctuait ces entraînement et l'école élu même une tête de turc (Nda : Devinez donc… un indice?... il a une face de tapette… sa vous dit rien?... bon attendez je vais vous le dire … koi déjà mais vous rêvez… bon ok je vous le donne) j'ai nommé le fabuleusement détesté Philippin Alouk (Nda : ben oui not gargouille préféré… surtout quand il faut imaginer des scénario pour l'assassiner! … moi sadique… jamais loll)

Malheureusement chaque chose à une fin et c'est ainsi que l'entraînement fit place à la grande bataille. J'avais envoyé des hiboux au quatre coin du globe pour réunir le plus de personne possibles. La plupart des gens y répondirent et vinrent nous rejoindre. Aujourd'hui toute pitié ayant pu m'habiter un jour s'était éclipsé pour laisser la place aux envies de meurtres, à la haine et à la colère.

Le sol commençait a onduler légèrement, c'était le signe, les géants approchaient. Tous les élèves aptes à se battre se mettaient en rang. En première ligne se trouvaient les professeurs. En deuxième, moi, Malicia, Teleri, Sébastien, Draco, Loan, Alexandre, Damien, Harry, Hermione et Ron. Derrière, les autres se poussaient pour être le plus en arrière possible. Certain était terrorisé, d'autre voyait leur fin prochaine, certain pleurait, d'autre paniquait, mais il durent vite se ressaisir pour avoir une infime chance de survie. Nous avions réussi a avoir plusieurs peuples de notre côté tel que : les vélanes, les êtres de l'eau, les acromantula, les centaures, les elfes des forêt, les vampires inférieur, les licornes, les amazones, les farfadets, les fée, une dizaine de dragon et un millier de serpent (Nda : faut pas oublier que Rebecca et Harry sont fourchelangue).

Les harpies attaquèrent en premier, les amazones répliquèrent en leur tirant des flèches dans les ailes. Par la suite, les détraqueurs approchèrent, les élèves les plus proches commencèrent leur patronus et pour certain le dertructum patronus (détruit les détraqueurs) tandis que les professeurs se démenaient contre les mangemorts, les elfes noirs attaquèrent les elfes des forêts et les vampires attaquèrent les orques. Parmi la cohue, les acromantula et les serpents mordaient ceux qui leur tombaient dessus habillé en noir (Nda : les méchants sont en noir, les gentils en blanc, Rebecca, ses amis et le trio de griffy en chemise blanche et pantalon rouge). Puis les dragons entrèrent en action, la bataille faisant rage de tous les côtés, il y avait autant de perte d'un côté comme de l'autre. Rébecca et Damien faisait un duo tout comme Draco et Loan ils faisaient du dégât. Mais les blessures fusaient aussi dans notre camp. Beaucoup était déjà mort.

Chaque camp se démenait pour assurer sa victoire. Puis Voldemort apparut enfin. Ceux habiller en rouge allèrent à sa rencontre armé jusqu'au dent. Harry entama le combat, il commença avec des sortilèges de base tel qu'expelliamus ou alors wadaski puis le combat tomba fatalement dans la magie noire, les destructum, les doloris, les crucio volèrent partout, Harry et Voldemort était à arme égale alors moi et Alexandre avons décider d'utiliser les runes. Alexandre commença a tracé la rune qui aspirait la magie (toute personne dans un périmètre de 200 km2 ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie) tandis que je me concentrais pour me remémorer les mot exact de l'incantation. Quant alex eut fini de la tracer je me mit donc a entonner l'incantation pendant qu'Alexandre prévenait Harry. L'incantation terminé Voldemort était incapable de se servir de ses pouvoir et n'ayant pas prévu l'usage de rune il se retrouvait sans défense, Harry tira donc une épée et trancha la tête de Voldemort. Tom Elvis Jedusor était officiellement mort! Mais avant de pouvoir dire le moindre mot ou de manifester la moindre joie un tourbillon de couleur nous emporta. Et nous tombâmes évanoui.

* * *

Mot de l'auteur

Dsl pour avoir pris autant de temps, je manquais cruellement d'inspiration et de temps à perdre (dhab cé po dur mais ... tk j'niaisait trop sur le chat lol) Pisj'viens de commencer sec 4 pis dès le premier jour mes prof m'on donner des dev pffffff yon du avoir des vacances plates pour être autant en manque de sadisme. Conseil une fic sa fait décrompresser... anyway j'remercie bcp tout ceux qui lisent ma fic même s'ils laissent po de review mais une chose est sure si j'en ai sa m'encourage à continuer et sa me donne des idées.

RAR

Miss Botter: Ton nickname est en l'honneur du Butterscoch? lol yé drolement bien trouvé en tout cas.Le serial killerde retour? mais voyonssi tu me tue ou me torture je pourrais po écrire la suite qui est en un seul exemplaire dans mon esprit tortueux et pitoresque! Continue de suivre ma fic et cé po ma faute si sa prend trop de temps je manque cruellement d'inspiration car le + sexy bo mec (même plus que Draco si si) est pu dans ma classe snif snif cé full triste.

Louna001: Cé ben hot pour toi aussi Draco est un Dieu et le renard est son animal symbolique lol Cé normal que ta fic soit aussi bonne ak ces données lo loll thx pour la review elle est très trèsaprécié!


	8. Reprise

Chapitre 7 »Reprise…

Lorsque je reprit conscience j'étais dans les bras de Draco, qui boitillant légèrement. Alexandre et Loan tenaient par les épaules Harry à demi conscient. Je jetai un coup d'œil derrière nous l'intello et la belette se soutenaient mutuellement et à chaque mouvement ils étaient sur le bord de tomber. Nous nous trainâmes jusqu'aux portes de Poudlard. Loan ouvrit la porte et le spectacle nous laissa bouche bée. Comment la grande salle pouvait être pleine alors que la guerre venait d'anéantir les ¾ des élèves. Et le plus important comment Dumbledore peut-il être encore en vie alors que je l'ai vu se faire tuer par les flèches des elfes noirs?

PDV Grande Salle

Nous soupions tous tranquillement, les maraudeurs avaient lancé une blague inoffensive, les serpantards s'étaient tous transformée en moldu, et chantait le oh Canada (Terre de nos aïeux, ton front est saint de floronts glorieux, car ton bras sait porter l'épée, il sait porter la croix, ton histoire est une épopée des plus brillants exploits… oh canada…. NDA j'connais pas le reste par cœur… loll) En bref, ils étaient plus qu'insulté. Quand tout à coup, l'on voit arrivé de drôle de gens, ils sont blessés, ont du sang partout et sont armé. D'où viennent t'ils? Sont-ils mangemorts? Sûrement, mais pourquoi ont-ils de l'armement moldu etque leur est-ils arriver? Vous-savez-qui ne maltraitent pas ses sujets, non?

Retour PDV normal

Dumbledore se leva et nous pointa avec sa baguette, _cela pouvait bien être une illusion des mangemorts pour ensuite assaillir l'école, tout pouvait arriver en temps de guerre._

Inversa illusiones nous lança t-il rien ne se passa

Illusiones anulatus réésaya t-il rien encore

Qui êtes-vous? Finit-il par demander

C'était impossible comment pouvait-il ignorer qui nous étions? Nous étions les fauteurs de trouble #1 au monde (bon on exclu la belette et sa sang de bourbe) il ne pouvait tout de même po avoir oublier notre existence… Et se même après la mort….

Voilà de nouvelles interrogations, mais pas pour tout de suite, il faut tout d'abord se soigner. Nous nous somme donc rendu à l'infirmerie où une femme un peu dodue et souriante nous accueilli avec une grimace. Elle nous demanda ce qu'il nous était arriver :

« Mon dieu, il y a une épidémie de folie dans cette école ou quoi? Me semble qu'après une guerre il n'y a jamais eu autant de folie. Le directeur même s'il est sensé être mort ne nous reconnait plus, l'infirmière ce demande se qu'il nous est arrivé, les élèves nous prennent pour des mangemorts c'est quoi le problème ici? Demanda Draco en Hémoglobine (langue des vampires).

Euh les gars regarder la date d'aujourd'hui… dit l'intello

Qu'y a-t-il de si intéressant dans la date surenchérit Sébastien

Eh bien vous verriez que nous somme le 3 septembre 1976 au lieu d'être le 5 décembre 2005.»

PAF

Voila l'effet que nous a fait cette nouvelle. Du moins psychologiquement, parce que physiquement nous avions été tellement conditionné a ne pas montrer nos émotions que même pas un rictus traversa notre masque de froideur.

Après que nos blessures aient cicatrisées et pour la pluparts disparu nous retournâmes dans la Grande Salle. Le spectacle allait commencer

* * *

Mot de l'auteur

Salut je sais que sa fait un ptit bout que j'ai pas mit de suite mais en voila une. Je continue a faire le trie de mes idées. Mais faut dire qu'avec mon école secondaire c'est assez difficile d'avoir des moments a twa sans personne pour te surveiller et kan t'es chez twa faut que tu fasse tes devoirs. Pfffffff cé long pour rien cé affaires la. Mon prof de math est ennuyeux et trouve que j'écoute pas assez en classe, cé tu ma faute si y me fait cogner des clous, jlécoute yé juste en 2ème position après l'un de mes amis loll. Tk je revien a mes mangemorts, alors la pour ceux qui voulaient de l'action il va y en avoir et surtout si vous avez des questions posez-les mwa et les reviews c'est toujours apprécié.

Rebecca Black

RAR

Miss Botter: Hé oui j'lai dit que j'était une sadique, une encerceleuse, j'ai po des bonnes notes en français pour rien j'doit avoir tout de même un peu de talent, pas assez pour en faire un métier mais pour un hobby j'suis correct. Tant mieux si t'aime tjrs sa sa me fait plaisirs. Et ta fic est tjrs aussi bonne en passant. Apporte tes revieweurs sur ma fic et jte promet de mettre des chap + rapidement loll (hey oui j'fais dans le chantage aussi, j'suis po serpantarde pour rien loll)


	9. Tout un spectacle

Salut à tous, je sais sa fait longtemps que j'ai pas updaté, syndrome du sadisme compulsif des prof en période des fêtes ou de la page blanche vous connaissé? Anyway je remercie tous ceux qui ont mit une review jvous adore! tk vla le chapitre 8!

Bonne Lecture

Chapitre 8 » Tout un spectacle

Pour marquer notre arriver en grand, Alexandre et Loan soufflèrent toutes les bougies, la grande salle se retrouvait dans la pénombre. Draco lança un sortilège pour que personne ne puisse les rallumer et Sébastien fit entrer un vent glaciale. C'est à ce moment que nous entrèrent. Le silence se fut contrairement à la première fois. Nous nous étions changé, nous portions l'uniforme de poudlard cela faisait encore plus d'effet que notre arrivé. Et comme de rien nous allâmes nous asseoir à nos tables respectives. Après être assis les lumières se rallumèrent.

Dumbledore se la ramena encore une fois et nous dit :

Vous tous dans mon bureau

Tous le monde comprit que c'était de nous dont il s'agissait, mais nous l'avons ignoré royalement. Qui était-il pour nous demander cela, nous n'étions pas en tord. Bon peut-être que notre ressemblance avec d'autres élèves présent pouvait faire penser à une mauvaise blague et que nous étions en avance de quelques années sur notre temps (Nda : ben voyons 20 ans d'avance cé rien… bon d'accord si t'avait un rendez-vous ché le dentiste tu risque de l'oublier entre temps mais apart sa… lol), mais a part notre avance nous n'avions rien a nous reproché.

Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes de réflexions nous décidâmes de nous lever pour aller effectivement dans son bureau.

Rendu dans le bureau de notre très très très apprécié directeur : (Nda : mwa oser mettre du sarcasme dans ma fic mais voyons pour ki vous me prenez….) (NdMaude : pour un cheval)(Nda : KWA! J'suis po blonde et m'appelle po encore Béatrice me semble… cher lecteur veuillez excuser ce petit de folie je vais assassiner Maude et revient après loll)

Je ne vais pas aller par quatre chemins, alors qui êtes vous et que venez vous faire ici? Demanda le directeur

Notre identité importe peu tout se que vous devez savoir c'est que nous sommes ici pour vous aider à mettre six pied sous terre notre face de serpent préféré. Répondit Draco

De quoi parlez-vous exactement? Et qui est cette face de serpent?

En clair, on est ici pour la guerre…

Quelle guerre? Et qui est cette face de serpent?

La face de serpent est Voldemort pour vous, et la guerre est celle qu'il a déclarée.

Quelle guerre? Nous ne sommes pas en guerre voyons, vous avez été mal informé c'est tout!

Vous êtes bouché ou quoi Tom Elvis Jedesor veut détruire tous les sang-impur de se monde et si l'on ne fait rien la population sorcière sera quasi nulle car on trouve du sang moldu maintenant presque partout répondit Granger

Hey parle pour toi la sang de bourbe nous autres on est des sangs pur à 100. Répondit Sébastien

Voldemort? Mais qui est ce Voldemort? Et pourquoi parlez vous de monsieur Jedusort il a terminé ses étude il y a 5 ans.

Bon résumons VoldemortTom Jedusor ok?

Je comprend mais sa m'étonnerai que vous ayez raison et…

Écouter la suite! Regarder tout ces meurtres mystérieux, ces vols de bijoux, d'objets de grandes valeurs. Certes ils ne sont pas encore nombreux, mais ils sauront le devenir.

C'est une logique, mais pas la seule. Bon et pour l'instant vous allez faire quoi?

Rester à l'école et suivre les cours voyons.

Mouais c'est une évidence avec l'uniforme que vous portez mais il va falloir vous répartir de façon convenable et non vous laissez choisir votre maison comme vous l'avez fait.

D'accord, en tout cas cela ne changera pas grand-chose.

Si vous le dites, vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit qui vous étiez?

Eh bien, je suis Hermione Granger, mes amis Ronald … euh Beletta, Harry Evanof et les autres sont…

On va se présenter nous-même tu risque de salir notre nom en le disant, je suis Malicia Morigan, lui c'est Sébastien Cornivan, Draco Malcof, Rebecca White, Alexandre Lupius et Loan Stunange.

Et bien puisque que vous vous êtes à présent présenter il est temps de vous faire répartir par le choixpeau dans la Grande Salle devant les élèves.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi il ajoutait autant de détail il pensait peut-être nous impressionner ou nous apeuré il a du être déçu, car nos visages restaient de marbre.

Rendu dans la Grande Salle la majorité nous regardait avec mépris ou curiosité. La répartition avait été faite pour eux ils y avaient à peine une semaine et nous arrivions d'un coup blessé pour revenir quelque minute après impeccable avec de plus l'uniforme de l'école.

Une femme replète portant une robe écossaise nous mit en ligne devant un tabouret crasseux et un chapeau miteux. Si je n'était pas obligé c'est certain que je ne m'assiérait pas la dessus ni ne porterais se chapeau répugnant.

Je fut la première sous le chapeau, Serpentard sans hésitation, même chose pour Malicia, Sébastien, Loan, Alexandre et Draco. La belette et l'intello allèrent à Gryffondor et Harry Potter alla (NDA : Salut j'vien piquer une tite jassette…. Vous voulez la suite?... attendez un peu voyons… mwa une sale sadique sans cœur? Ben non si j'avais pas de cœur pour pomper mon sang dans mon corps je serai morte donc plus de fic… bon d'Accord je vous donne la suite) à ma plus grande surprise et joie (pour une fois qu'un gryffy était sympathique je comprend maintenant) SERPENTARD!

NDA:

Je suis sadique jle sait, mettez des reviews et p-t le prochain chap sera avant nowel je dit bien PEUT-ÊTRE. loool


	10. Comment s’adapter dans un nouveau milieu

Salut tous le monde! Je ne suis pas morte 1ère bonne nouvelle, je suis en retard je le sais mais vaut mieux tard que jamais alors avant que vous ne me lançiez des tomates voici le chapitre suivant.

* * *

Chapitre 9 Comment s'adapter dans un nouveau milieu de vie

Sa devait être un choc considérable pour son organisme, car il resta gelé sur place un bon 2 minutes. Son uniforme changea par magie en vert et argent, par la suite il s'avança prudemment de notre table.

« - Allez ne fait pas ton timide vient t'assoir avec nous lança Alexandre

Ouais viens à côté de moi, je rajoutai»

Il s'approcha et vient s'assoir entre moi et Alexandre. Après le souper et le retour du discours stéréotyper du directeur ou le résumé est cette fois zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz et oui malheur à nous, nous nous sommes endormis en plein début pour cause de platitude absolu.

Dans la salle commune, le retour aux bonnes habitudes, nous nous installâmes autour du feu et commencèrent à parler tout bas.

« - Est-ce qu'on dit à nos parents qui nous sommes ou on s'amuse un peu dit Alexandres avec un regard carnassier

On joue bien entendue déclara Rebecca

D'accord on est avec vous dirent en cœur Malicia et Sébastien»

Les autres hochèrent la tête en acquiesçant.

«Et si nous préparions une fête pour fêter notre arrivé et notre changement de vie? Lança Draco

-OH YEAH! Dirent les autres»

Une semaine plus tard, la fête était organisée : nourriture et alcool était commandé. Les invitations étaient par contre plus difficiles, qui devait être invité et qui ne le méritait pas et surtout les prof ne devait pas la voir.

« - Je propose qu'on fasse la fête dans le salon des fondateurs dit Draco

Elle est où cette salle? répliqua Harry

Mais voyez vous sa Monseigneur Evanof ne sait pas où se situe cette salle et ce même après tant de ballade nocturne.

Draco arrête ton cinéma moi non plus je ne sais pas où elle est situer, alors trancha Rebecca

Elle est derrière le tableau de l'insigne de Poudlard et même Dumbledore ne connais pas son existence, je le sais, car j'ai conversé avec les tableaux.

Tu devais avoir du temps à perdre pour converser avec un tableau dit Sébastien

On ne perd jamais de temps en discutant avec Salazar répondit Draco avec son sourire glacé

Tu veux dire qu'il est réellement là je croyais que tout ses tableaux avait été détruit! Dit Malicia

Eh non un seul a survécu et il est en grandeur nature immortalisé dans sa plus grande puissance avec sa baguette magique.

Et sa baguette est-elle réellement dans ses appartements?

Eh bien en réalité je n'ai jamais pu pénétrer ses appartements, un puissant sortilège les protègent et seul un de ses descendants peux m'y donner l'accès

Si ce n'est que sa chacun de nous y aura accès dès notre prochaine visite dit Rebecca

Comment à ce que je sache aucun de nous n'est un héritier dit Seb

Sébastien ne sais tu pas d'où descend les Tenebros. Dit Dray

Certe, mais sa ne m'avance pas…

Tu es sûr? Quel était le nom de jeune fille de la mère de Rebecca d'après toi?

Par Salazar s'écria Malicia

Eh oui Malicia sa mère était la reine des Tenebors jusqu'à ce qu'elle périt donc… dis Draco

Je suis la nouvelle reine des Tenebros! Dit Rebecca

Nous ferions bien d'aller nous coucher il est 2h du matin et demain on a cours on reparlera des invitations plus tard. Dit Loan

Bon alors à demain les gars dirent les filles en montant à leur dortoir»

Le lendemain c'était la panique dans le dortoir des 2 filles.

« Mais où est donc passé ma jupe? Rebecca l'a tu vu?

Ta regardé sous ton lit?

Oui mais elle n'y est pas!

Alors regarde dans l'armoire alors…

Mais que suis-je bête, je l'ai!

Tant mieux, maintenant nos manuels où on les a laissé hier?

…

Je vais voir dans la salle commune

Attend!

Quoi?

Tu veux vraiment que tous les serpentard te voient en pyjama le premier jour? Tu sais une camisole noire en dentelle et des shorts moulant quasi inexistant sa existe pas mal d'adolescent bourré d'hormone

Et alors, ta le même! On les a acheté ensemble tu te souvient?

Certes, mais où est passé notre gentille petite Rebecca qui suivait tous les règlements à la lettre?

Elle n'a jamais existé et tu le sais bien

Bon c'est vrai mais tout de même faudrait pas se faire remarqué le premier jour.

D'accord on descend toute les deux en uniforme mais si tu mets ta jupe à la longueur règlementaire je te tue ok?

Tu m'as déjà avec une jupe aux genoux?

Nah et si tu le fait là sa va être la cata! »

Après quelques minutes de préparation et de lançage de pique amicale

« Bon Poudlard nous voilà!

Prête à pervertir tous les mecs en âge de l'école »

Elles partirent en fou rire et descendirent rejoindre les autres. En descendant elles furent accueillit avec un merveilleux discours :

« Vous vous prenez pour qui, sa fait une demi heure que l'on vous attend et c'est juste maintenant que ….

Bon arrête ton cinéma Draco si on était vraiment si lente tu n'avais qu'a monté nous chercher dit Rebecca

Les escaliers bloquent l'entrée aux garçons dit Alexandre avec un demi-sourire

Ne me dit pas que vous ne savez pas comment entrer outre ce petit sortilège parce que je ne vous croyiez pas.

Après un rapide petit déjeuner nous nous rendîmes à nôtre cours de métamorphose.

« Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier la transformation d'un objet quelconque en un animal protecteur. Choisissez tous un objet au hasard. Commença le professeur »

Malicia prit une de ses boucles d'oreille et donna l'autre à Sébastien, Draco prit son pendentif en forme de serpent autour d'une rose, emblème de notre groupe de résistance. Je pris une épingle en jade avec laquelle je m'était fait un chignon le matin même, mes cheveux cascadèrent donc dans mon dos avec délicatesse.

Au loin on entendit :

« Non mais elle le fait exprès cette sale peste on dirait qu'elle calcul tous ses gestes pour mieux amadouer les garçons, regarder tous les serpentards la regardent avec un regard avide. Non mais la gourgandine, même des gryffondors la regardent avec envie. Marmonna Hermione

oui oui… dit ron sans écouter

Et c'est quoi cet uniforme, il est contraire à toutes les règles. Sa jupe est bien trop courte et son chemisier blanc est trop moulant!

Tu as raison mione… en regardant ailleur

Ron est-ce que tu m'Écoute?

Tu es la meilleur comme toujours répondit-il

Mon dieu pourquoi tous les hommes sont des porcs

Merci de faire dans la généralité dit Harry

Je ne parlait pas de toi Harry ne t'en fais pas c'est juste que… bafouilla Hermione

C'est bien facile pour toi de parler tu ne la connais même pas! Et tu l'accuse seulement parce que tu ne l'aime pas! Continua Harry

C'est pas que je ne l'ai….. commença hermione

Mademoiselle Granger il y a-t-il un problème avec mon cours, est-il trop ennuyeux à votre goût? Où vous voulez vous rendre dans un salon de thé pour faire la jasette?

Non professeur, je vous écoute professeur

Bien j'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor et j'espère que cela ne se reproduira plus miss.

Bien professeur.

Après le cours d'enchantement, avant d'aller Malicia et Rebecca décidèrent d'aller se promener sur le bord du lac.

« Olala les cours sont vraiment assomant, vivement la fin de semaine. Dit Rebecca

On est deux à vouloir y revenir mais on commence tout juste le pire est à venir.

J'espère que je ne m'endormirai pas durant les cours tu te souviens quand le professeur Flogging nous avait retrouvé endormi après son fameux cours dif dif dif dif difficile comme il aimait l'appeler.

Oh oui, et tu te souviens la face qu'il avait fait après qu'on ai eu un Optimal à son examen surprise?

Sa ressemblait à un dragon à qui l'on vient de voler un œuf la fumée lui sortait par les oreilles et il était tellement rouge j'en ris encore.

Eh bien, eh bien comme l'on fait des rencontres ce midi, fit remarquer Sirius Black, deux serpantardes sans protection j'espère que rien de fâcheux ne va leur arriver.

* * *

Mot de l'auteure

Je sais c'est encore une fin sadique, mais je ne suis pas à serpentard pour rien alors si vous voulez la suite (après que je l'aille écrite, il va s'en dire), je vous conseille fortement à me reviewer sa m'encourager à écrire plus vite et à vous mettre la suite plus rapidement.

Chow chow

Rebecca Black


	11. Jeu de séduction

Chapitre 10 Jeu de séduction

« - Salut beau brun! lança Malicia joueuse

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour toi mon mignon? Rajouta Becky

- Eh bien mesdemoiselles, si vous pouviez vous présenter cela m'aiderai beaucoup pour ensuite vous dénoncer au ministère pour magie noire rien de moins dit Sirius sur le même ton.

- Tu me déçois mon chou, sérieusement nous aurions pu te donner tellement plus dit Malicia en se passant la langue sur les lèvres

- Mais puisque tu en as décidé ainsi on va te laisser aux autres. dit Rebecca en partant avec Malicia. »

Elles rentrèrent en riant dans la Grande Salle, les autres les dévisagèrent et quand elles virent Sirius avec un air songeur rentrer à sont tour un fou rire leur pris subitement.

« Eh bien Patmol qui te fait autant d'effet?

C'est toi mon Jamesie d'amour tu sais que quand je te vois pas 23h par jour je dépéris, aller fait moi un bizou… »

Pendant que James essayant de se sauver des bizous de son meilleur ami Remus pris la relève

Bon je sais que pour toi sa risque d'être difficile mais soit sérieux 2 minutes et dit nous pourquoi tu avais un air… comment puis-je dire… songeur?

Eh bien mon p'tit loup je viens de me faire draguer ouvertement…

Et il est où le problème?

Si tu me laissais finir mes phrases tu le saurais tête de pioche, donc comme je disais avant que moony m'interrompt, je me suis fait draguer par deux serpentardes dit-il avec un air grave.

Pauvre gars je comprends ton désappointement, elles sont horrible ces filles même pour l'argent je ne serais pas capable de les embrasser dit Pettigrow

Faut dire que premièrement faudrait qu'elle s'intéresse à toi lança Lily

Bonjour ma princesse

La ferme Potter, Remus après les cours c'est réunion de préfet on se voit tout à l'heure

C'est pas juste pourquoi il faut toujours qu'elle me rejette…

Laisse lui du temps et elle t'appréciera vieux, mais laisse la respirer.

Bon changeons de sujet, donc patmol qui t'a dragué?

Les deux nouvelles dit-il avec un air morose

QUOI LES 2 BOMBES? Lança un gryffondor quelconque ELLES T'ONT DRAGUÉ ET T'A RIEN FAIT, MAIS TU ES AVEUGLE OU JUSTE IMBÉCILE?

La il n'a pas tort dit Lupin

Merci vieux sa m'aide vraiment… »

Pendant ce temps à la table des serpents

« Sérieux vous avez fait sa? Demanda Sébass

Avec la langue et le clin d'œil? Bien sur mon chou dit-elle en l'embrassant, mais ne t'en fait pas tu es le seul qui compte pour moi.

Eh tu peux être sur que Black n'est pas mon type… dit Becky

C'est sur que sa doit être génétique ton truc lança Draco

Si tu n'es pas content je peux aller draguer ton père dray chérie

Tu sais quoi? Sa me ferait des vacances et je suis sur qu'il appréciera

T'es dégueulasse dit-elle en quittant la table, on srevoit après j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire. Tu viens Mali?

2 sec »

Elle embrassa Sébastien langoureusement et rejoint son amie.

« Shopping Samedi sur la Route d'Or sa te dit? Demanda Malicia

tu sais bien que tu peux toujours compter sur moi cocotte dit Becky

Donc on se dit…

PAFF

Je suis désolé, est-ce que sa va? demanda Becky quand tout à coup elle vit dans qui elle était rentré. Un gars de serdaigle d'après l'uniforme, grand mais pas trop, musclé juste parfaitement, châtain, yeux vert, en gros un mec à tomber (eh wi wi il existe et il est très confortable :P)

Je vais bien et vous?

On va bien je m'appelle Malicia et la fille qui a les étincelles dans les yeux c'est Rebecca

Enchanté moi c'est Antony. Bon ce n'est pas que sa m'ennuie mais j'ai promis à Will que je serai à l'entrainement cette semaine donc à la prochaine les filles

* * *

Mots de l'Auteur

Je sais pas trop quoi dire à part mettez moi des reviews si vous voulez une suite!


	12. Un spécimen rare

Chapitre 11 - Question de légalité

- Non mais je rêve c'est pas légal de laisser un tel spécimen se balader tout seul!

- Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi… dit mali avec un sourire qui ne - présageait rien de bon

- Tu sais que je t'adore malichoupinette mais si tu l'approche devant moi soit sure que je te ferai subir les pires tortures…

- Nah mais tu vas finir avec tes conneries sinon on pourra jamais aller le voir s'entrainer…

- Je… mais… koi?? Mais tu as raison pardi que ferais-je sans toi ma soeurette de cœur?

- Dur!

- Eille, c'est fou la mauvaise influence que j'ai sur toi… que dirai ton cher père en te voyant?

- Surement de ne plus t'approcher, que ta famille est peu recommandable et que je suis une honte de ne point avoir bafoué mon honneur avec un tel spécimen de perfection qu'est mon ptit ami finit-elle en riant

- Le jugement est rendu public et que personne ne s'y oppose sauf pour subir la pire des malédictions! L'humiliation publique à grand renfort de plaisanterie de mauvais goût et puis comment pourrait tu être sous la honte? Tu la bafoué ton honneur et plus d'une fois juste la semaine dernière ptite aguicheuse.

- Tu m'espionne!

- Moi, jamais ce n'est pas ma faute si ton joli coeur a oublié qu'Alexandre a des sens assez développé pour t'entendre même avec un sourdinam… mais voyons tu aurais pu faire mieux! Le pauvre il n'en revenait pas, il était figé, j'ai réussi à l'amener dans la boutique rose bonbon tu t'imagine?

- QUOI!! La super boutique de lingerie et t'y es allé sans moi mais t'es vraiment sans cœur!

- moi mais je suis une serpantarde chérie

- c'est vrai rien de te décrit mieux

Arrivé au stade de Quidditch

Alors finalement qu'est-ce que t'a acheté sans moi?

Presque rien t'inquiète…

Je m'attends au pire…

Eille coupe moi pas si tu veux une réponse, donc de la dentelle mais voyant qu'Alex rouge comme une citrouille…

Tomate…

C'est ce que j'ai dit rouge comme une tomate je l'ai amené à la boutique de soulier pour m'acheter les jolis escarpins noir qu'on avait vu ensemble.

Ah bon juste sa?

Oui

Depuis quand il devient rouge alex?

Il a vu une jolie fille dit-elle en papillonnant des yeux

Hum hum…

Bon, j'étais lasse de l'entendre draguer la vendeuse donc pour y faire rater son coup je lui ai lancé un sort d'étouffement dit-elle d'un air angélique

Et la vendeuse?

Elle lui faisait du bouche à bouche… donc il m'a acheté les escarpins pour me remercier…

C'est pas possible tout est toujours à ton avantage…

Eh oui c'est la vie

Tout en papotant elles montèrent dans les estrades en lançant des œillades ravageuse aux joueurs pour partir à rire ensuite.

« La pratique vous plait? Lança une voix au dessus de leur tête

- Absolument, j'ai toujours été fan de quidditch lança malicia

- Vous avez un très bon jeu renchérit becky

- Vous n'allez pas nous vendre à l'équipe adverse n'est-ce pas? Demanda will

- Qu'est-ce que cela nous rapporterait de le faire, on ne connait personne dans l'équipe de toute façon et si l'on compare vos méthode d'entraînement, elles sont déjà cent fois meilleures que celles des serpentards et puis la vu est bien plus avantageuse n'est-ce pas becky?

- hum tu disais?

- tu vois, elle est déjà dans la lune, la pauvre je vais devoir sortir les grands moyens. Tu peux m'aider? Ça ne sera pas trop compliqué.

Elle lui murmure à l'oreille, will se remit à voler et becky… eh bien elle ne quittait pas des yeux le beau poursuiveur et avait des feux d'artifices plein les yeux.

LOVING cria will

Oui capitaine lança antony sous la rigolade

J'ai une mission top secrète à te confier dit-il avec un sourire de conspirateur

Après avoir mit au point le plan Antony se mit à foncer vers le sol comme pour faire un piquer pour remonter en chandelle et finalement arrêter brutalement devant becky. En bref de quoi lui faire un sacré choc.

* * *

Author's note

Hello sa va? mwa bah c boff so revien l'inspiration pour l'écriture tsé tlm sait ke quand sa va mal on écrit mieux et les gens heureux n'ont just rien à dire. En passant pour ceux qui serait contrarité pour comment j'écris et bien c'est votre choix jvous ai pas forcer à lire... pis pour les autres ben c la suite quié la. J'ai commencé à écrire le prochain chap mais j'espère ne pas prendre autant de temps que pour celui-ci. Merci de me lire

Becky Black


	13. Comment tout chamboulé?

**Chapitre 12** Comment tout chamboulé? Les conseils d'une experte

Le choc que Rebecca eu est tel qu'elle faillit passer par-dessus la rambarde de sécurité. Quand elle reprit ses esprits, elle était tellement choquée qu'elle fut incapable de cacher ses émotions et commença à tempêter :

« MAIS C'EST QUOI CE DÉLIRE! TU VEUX ME TUER! ET SI J'ÉTAIS TOMBÉ T'AURAIS FAIT QUOI HEIN? ET TOI MALICIA TA RIEN DE MIEUX À FAIRE QUE TE ROULER DE RIRE? HE…

Laisse la tranquille tu va l'étrangler… MAIS LÂCHE LA NOM DE DIEU! S'énerva Will

Rébecca lâcha le cou de sa meilleure amie pour se rendre compte de la magnifique couleur rouge en forme de main entourant celui-ci… outch Sébastien ne serait pas content de retrouver sa belle avec de telles marques. Eh bien elle l'avait mérité c'était à elle de ne pas rire de l'hypothétique mort de sa meilleures amie. Pour revenir à la conversation elle se rendit compte que Loving lui parlait et elle hochait la tête sans rien comprendre serait peut-être le temps de l'écouter.

… donc tu devras lui pardonner.

Je quoi? Désoler j'étais ailleurs tu peux répéter?

À partir de où?

Ah non il va savoir que j'ai rien écouté la je dis quoi? Désolé mon choux j'étais en pleine observation de mon carnage tu peux tout répéter? Non pas bonne idée… donc j'essai..

Depuis le début de ta phrase.

Ce n'est pas sa faute, c'est moi qui ai accepté cette mauvaise plaisanterie je m'excuse et soit certaine j'aurais tout fait pour te rattraper, donc tu devras lui pardonner. Reprit-il.

Comme il est chou, il prend la défense de Malicia, mais elle ne risque pas de s'en sortir comme sa, c'est tout de même son idée.

Je lui pardonnerai à ma façon dis-je

Ok parfait. Je… hum… en fait, j'aimerai savoir si tu a un partenaire pour le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal? Tu sais pour les combats à deux.

Je… (en regardant vers Malicia, on avait décidé de se mettre ensemble, mais après cette plaisanterie douteuse je lui devais au moins sa) sa te dit d'être avec moi?

Sa serait parfait donc on se revoit au prochain cours.

Je commençai à gambader gaiement quand je me souviens de la présence de Malicia quelques pas dernière moi. Je la rejoignis et la prit au cou (pas pour l'étrangler la faite vous pas de soucis) mais un de mes câlins énergiques tout aussi étouffant) en continuant de sauter tel une puce. Avec le peu de maîtrise de moi qu'il me restait je repris mon sang froid. Avec votre air sceptique je perçois un brin de mauvaise volonté… bon d'accord après une douche froide forcé de Malicia mais chut, c'est mon secret.

Après une discussion plutôt mouvementé avec ma chère amie, on alla souper à la grande salle. Eh oui c'était déjà l'heure, c'est fou ce que le temps passe vite en bonne compagnie.

Les autres nous rejoignirent et la conversation tourna autour de nombreux sujets, je n'y faisais pas tant attention et mon regard se perdait dans la table des serdaigles. Il était si beau avec ses cheveux châtains et ses yeux verts et son sourire, je m'y perdais avec joie. Tout était pour le mieux et rien n'aurait pu gâcher ce moment. Du moins pour le moment.

La nuit était calme et ne trouvant pas le sommeil, je décidai d'aller me promener dans les sentiers de la forêt. J'enfilais une jupe aux genoux style paysanne et un pull sur ma camisole. Sur le chemin pas une âme en vue. C'est étonnant la différence entre le jour et la nuit dans ces paysages. La nuit est de loin ma préférence, le chant du silence, le murmure des arbres et la douce caresse du vent. La lune éclairait le ruisseau devant lequel j'étais maintenant en train de rêvasser. J'aurais pu rester des heures dans ce paysage féérique si je n'avais po entendu un hurlement déchirant. Je levai mes yeux vers la lune et constata avec horreur qu'elle était pleine. Il fallait que je trouve Alexandre et vite, s'il tombait avant moi sur son père sa pourrait mal virer. Hum… où pourrais-je trouver un loup-garou? C'est certain la clairière! Je couru le plus vite possible à la clairière et trouva mon ami en pleine transformation. Je repris mon apparence naturelle de vampire, ayant ainsi aucune chance de me faire mordre. Le doux chant des feuilles et des fleurs de lune repris et Alex se mit même à fredonner.

* * *

Salut et wi un chap de mwa faut pas perdre espoir a j'oublie pas ma fic ahah

chow chow et j'espère au prochain chap :)

Becky Black


	14. Promenonsnous dans les bois

_Le doux chant des feuilles et des fleurs de lune repris et Alex se mit même à fredonner._

CHAPITRE 13

Je suis certaine que vous n'avez jamais entendu fredonner un loup-garou. Eh bien, il faut faire attention et écouter attentivement car les grognements ont du rythme s'il fredonne. Bon j'avoue que plusieurs d'entre vous n'auront jamais le temps d'entendre un loup-garou fredonner, mais vous manquez quelque chose! On fit une petite promenade main dans la main ou plutôt main dans la patte à travers la forêt. Rien de fâcheux n'arriva, rien de grave en tout cas. En effet nous avons failli rencontrer Remus et les maraudeurs mais j'ai réussi à nous faire changer de direction avant une quelconque rencontre. Mais nous nous enfonçâmes un peu trop dans la forêt et étions dans des lieux plutôt méconnu. En fait nous étions perdu voilà c'est dit! Nous tournâmes en rond jusqu'à la levé du jour où Alexandre se retransforma. À l'aide de quelques sortilège ses vêtements paraissaient neuf et personne n'aurait pu croire qu'un loup garou les avaient portés.

« Où est-on? demande alex

- J'aimerai bien le savoir… crois moi j'aimerai le savoir… »

Nous continuâmes notre dédale entre les arbres pour entendre soudainement des voix familière.

« Trop fort la course dans les bois mais faudrait retourner au château et vite – commença la voix

- Faudra faire gaffe la vieille mcgo risque d'être déjà réveillé – dit une autre voix

- Promenons-nous dans les bois pendant que le loup n'y est pas… chantonna une troisième

- LA FERME SIRIUS tonnèrent les trois autres »

Eh bien les maraudeurs savent où nous sommes, donc nous les suivirent jusqu'au château dans tout à coup un bras m'attrapa la taille.

« Eh bien, eh bien qu'est-ce que l'on retrouve dans cette belle forêt entonna une créature

- On ne peut pas en dire autant de toutes les bêtes de ces bois répondit avec hargne alex en assommant la bibitte pour ensuite m'entrainer à la course. »

Nous courûmes du plus que nous pouvions pour semer cette abomination pour mieux tomber sur les maraudeurs. Nous pourrions même préciser que j'ai fais un jolie vol plané pour me retrouver directement sur mon paternel et qu'ensemble nous avons commencé à rouler entremêler de quoi faire rougir de jalousie son fan-club. Une fois arriver dans une sorte de clairière j'entendis un « NOOOOOONN, pas encore » d'Alex et sombra dans l'inconscience. Trop d'émotions pour une simple ballade au clair de lune.

* * *

Je sais que ce chapitre est très court, mais je suis un peu surchargé et puis il me fallait un interlude pour connecter mes idées qui sont un peu beaucoup éparpillé dans mon inconscient. Mais bon voici le chapitre 13 posté à la veille de mon examen de français du ministère de secondaire 5 S lool anyway i hope you enjoy it

Becky Black


End file.
